


【星昴】以父之名-18

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [18]
Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *剧情章，主线推进ing
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】以父之名 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614355
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【星昴】以父之名-18

**Author's Note:**

> *剧情章，主线推进ing

【18】

现代社会怎么还有人会用肋差这种远古凶器的？  
那个女人跟有洙川口里描绘得一样漂亮，如果没有意外日后也一定会成为一个好的贤妻良母。她跟有洙川那么相爱，会有美满的婚姻，会子孙绕膝，享人间天伦。  
为什么不是那样呢？  
对了，是因为跟自己扯上关系，是因为自己拜托有洙川调查X孤儿院的缘故。

都是自己的错。

鬼咒的肋差刺过来的时候，明明可以躲开。被仇恨蒙蔽双眼的女人刀法不甚利落，使她根本不是自己的对手。  
但他却站在那里，一动不动。  
如果这能让鬼咒小姐感觉好受一点，就这样吧，如此幼稚的想法。

——那根本不是真正的善良。  
——你的软弱只会伤害到爱你的人。

没有痛感袭来。  
但却有血。  
大片大片鲜红的颜色在眼前铺开。

刀身反射的日光被压过来的身体所阻隔，尖锐的刃口撕开身前人脆弱的皮肤。  
血肉被拉扯，皮下的组织外翻出来，脆弱的血管裂开，鲜血像不要钱似的顺着拔出的凶器流下。  
腥气蔓延开，他甚至听到了眼球爆裂的那种令人毛骨悚然的声音。

星史郎——警笛声大作，大堆安保人员朝这边冲过来。

那个时候，他应该阻止鬼咒拔出刀，及时止损避免二次伤害，或许眼球还能保住……虽然也希望渺茫……  
但是他又干了什么？

他知道星史郎的枪放在哪里，早上为对方套上外套的时候还碰触到过。扯开步履不稳踉跄后退的男人的风衣扣子，手伸进左边内兜，摸到那把警枪。入手的重量告诉他子弹是满的，但他不需要那么多，在这个距离，他有把握一颗就能命中心脏。他拉开了保险。  
朝同样因为刺错目标而愣在原地的女人举起枪。

这个女人拿命换，也抵不上星史郎一只眼。  
那个瞬间，他是真的起了杀心，如果不是被拦住的话……有不容置疑的力量压下了他的枪口，导致出膛的子弹偏离了既定目标。  
这个人，明明已经受了那么重的伤，怎么还有力气。

“昴流不能杀人。”  
这是星史郎在他怀里失去意识前所说的最后一句话。

——

他不知道凶手是否落网，也不知道时间过去了多久，甚至不知道自己在哪里。

直到护士找过来，询问他是否是“樱冢星史郎”的家属，这才发现周围全是一尘不染的白，刻印在视网膜上只觉得比盛夏正午最强烈的光线还要疼。  
或许是警局的人告知了护士小姐他们的关系，可“家属”这样沉重的词，无论是在手术单上签字还是做任何别的决定，他都无法胜任。  
特别是现在，他对自己的判断力产生了严重的质疑。

好在护士小姐只是来告诉他，患者手术很成功，虽然眼球无法保住，但就凶器几乎刺入颅内的深度来说，意识很快恢复且没有伤到大脑，已经算是十分幸运了。

“患者对醒来之后你不在很不满意，”护士小姐斟酌着言辞，“虽然讲话还不太方便，但我想他确实就是想要表达这样的意思。”  
他站起来，或许是长时间无意识地维持同一个姿势，导致瞬间脑供血不足，差点一头撞在墙壁上，好在护士小姐眼疾手快扶住了他。  
“皇先生……您没事吧？”  
我没事，有事的根本不是我，是……星史郎……  
他张着嘴，却一个字都发不出来，喉咙里像堵了千万斤重的东西，卡在那里不上不下。  
护士小姐皱眉，她似乎见多了这样的情况，紧急事态下产生的心理问题，“突发性失声？”  
他摇摇头，不想继续谈论自己，现在需要照顾的明明不是他。

护士小姐把他带到一间独立的单人病房门口。  
“听说他是为了保护你才会被刺伤，”都说医者仁心，大概护士也是一样的，他的神情实在太让人揪心，女士在他敲门前小声地劝诫，“我想他一定十分爱你，真心道歉的话……”  
他抬手竖在嘴前，阻止对方继续说下去。  
如果道歉就能被原谅，也就不需要警察了。

他轻叩房门，在心里作出决定。  
就算被讨厌，就算不被原谅，也想要继续留在这个人的身边。只有这件事，无法作出让步。

屋内几乎是与他的敲门声同时传出来回应，声音听起来算不上特别虚弱，但也与那人平时给人的感觉相差甚远。

星史郎头上缠了厚厚一圈绷带，脸色十分苍白。他原本在看书，是一本没什么文字的连环画，看到来人时便扔掉绘本，对对方伸出手，“过来。”昴流站在门口，没有动作。  
男人没有缠绷带的那只眼转了转，眉毛皱在一起，又重复了一遍，“我让你过来。”  
他被对方声音里暗含的怒意所震动，颤抖着向前两步，停在离病床还有一段距离的地方。

病床上的男人用目光丈量了一下彼此之间的距离，不满地开口，“难道我受了伤就会使我们的地位发生变化吗？”  
昴流摇摇头。  
“别咬了，”男人指着他的嘴唇，那里已经被他咬出血，“我有允许你伤害我的东西吗？”  
血顺着干裂的唇进入口腔，有股令人晕眩的铁锈味，他只能继续摇头。  
刚瞎掉一只眼的男人叹口气，看起来十分无奈，“昴流君，你属于谁？”  
属于你。  
他发不出声音，但是他的口型是这么说的。  
别说是失去一只眼，就算双目失明双腿折断，这个男人依然掌控着他。  
他终于走到床边，在那里跪下来。

“昴流，”男人指着自己再也不会恢复视力的那只眼，叫他的名字，“这是我自己的选择，与你无关，你不需要自责。”  
他的身体依然无法停止颤抖，双手向前伸去，却又停在半途。他不知道自己是否还有碰触这个人的权利。  
星史郎却没有犹豫，抓住青年褪尽血色的手，放到自己胸口，那里心脏依然在跳动，是活着的证明，“但另外有件事希望你能明白，人一旦杀人就再也无法回头。”夺取生命的代价，无论何时都是十分巨大的。  
昴流把头埋进被子里，消毒水的味道充斥了鼻腔。  
“何况杀人这种事，永远不该是冲动为之，“男人的手指插进他的头发，“你想杀鬼咒的那把枪可是登记在册的，每颗子弹的去途都要写进报告里。”  
这个男人伤得这么重，还要管教自己。  
“如果要杀人，就要提前计划好一切，足够隐秘全身而退，以及……”低哑的声音突然停顿，男人似乎想起了一些往事，这让他原本就没什么血色的脸更加苍白了几分，“以及确保自己能够承受东窗事发的后果。”

对方话里的深意以此时大脑的罢工状态来说，根本无法细究，但是不会被放弃的事实却让他安心。  
明明受伤的是对方，自己反倒是需要被安慰的那个。

“上来。”男人有些吃力的往旁边挪了挪，单人病房的床比一般的要大，虽说如此要躺两个成年男人也还是有些挤了，何况其中一人还是病人。  
昴流犹豫地看着那个似乎并不是在开玩笑的男人。  
“昴流君，如果你能不让我每个命令都重复两遍，我会很感激。”  
青年只好脱掉外套，分享了病人的半边床，并且钻进了对方的被子里。  
星史郎把小心维持安全距离的人霸道地拉到胸前，闭上眼，“让我安静地睡一会儿。”

话是这样说，但先睡着的却是昴流。  
男人感受到胸口处传来均匀绵长的呼吸声时，有些无奈地笑笑。  
“我希望那一天永远不会到来，但如果真的来临，”星史郎知道他听不见，或许也只有听不见的时候才会坦诚，“我的命是你的。”  
他仅剩下一只的眼睛注视着躺在自己怀里的人，原本清亮的琥珀色染上了厚重的阴霾，仿佛深不见底的潭水。  
在那里面，浓得化不开的，是什么呢？

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo和评论吧，那是我坚持下去的动力(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> ps，有人来跟我一起讨论剧情嘛=3=


End file.
